Un día inolvidable
by Asuka Potter
Summary: Un día en el embarazo de Ginny Weasley, tal vez no sería tan aburrido como pensaba. Regalo de cumpleaños para Andrea Victoria.


Primero que todo, esto no está corregido ya que son las 0:45 y no quiero leer, sólo tengo sueño y quiero subirlo luego, les advierto que es algo corto y no muy bueno.

Segundo y más importante es que esta cosa o intento de shot, es un regalo para mi pequeña pero queridísima amiga Andrea, sé que no es lo mejor y que está pésimo pero lo hice con mucho cariño para ti.

Te quiero mucho!

Tercero, no hay tercero (¿?)

* * *

**Un día inolvidable**

La panza le era un fastidio, pero sabía que estaba en los últimos días de su embarazo. Se había prometido que con tres sería suficiente para su feliz vida y aunque su marido ya estuviese teniendo planes para más, todo según él, haciéndole caso a una profecía que había escuchado de la profesora Trewlaney a los trece años. Ella le dijo que ya nada más. Esté sería su último hijo ya con veintisiete años no quería saber más de embarazos, por lo menos no de ella.

Los días se volvían más fríos y sobre todo más aburridos, Harry tenía constantes misiones junto a su hermano Ron, Hermione estaba en las mismas que ella, con un abultado bulto en su panza, de ocho meses de embarazo y los sanadores le habían recomendado hacer reposo, así que ya no se le veía ni las narices desde que su madre se había mudado con ella.

El tener un hijo de tres y dos años, le daba bastante trabajo pero su madre la ayudaba bastante y ese día en especial se lo había llevado de compras. Estaba sola en su hogar, sin nada que hacer.

Se recostaba en el sofá, pero la espalda le dolía, se paraba y sus pies no aguantaban su propio peso, terminando con los pies hinchados, trataba de sentarse en alguna cómoda silla pero su trasero, que estaba gigante, no la dejaba acomodarse, trataba de levantar algún juguete que había dejado uno de sus hijos en el suelo y no podía agacharse. Era un fastidio el embarazo, sobre todo en los últimos días, definitivamente nada más de hijos, aunque Harry le suplicara por más.

La manecilla del reloj no avanzaba, sentía que el tiempo estaba en su contra, quería ver pronto a Harry y a sus hijos y sabía que eso no pasaría hasta que los minutos corrieran más rápido. Sintió una patada en el estomago, su bebé se estaba moviendo. Se sobó en la zona que había sentido el dolor y trato de tranquilizar a su bebé con suaves caricias mientras le preguntaba: — Ya quieres salir ¿verdad? — sintió una punzada más abajo de dónde anteriormente había recibido el golpe. Pero el tiempo para quejarse no fue suficiente ya que en ese momento el timbre comenzó a sonar. Lentamente como le era posible llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió.

Una enorme alegría se llevó cuando vio a la persona que estaba al otro lado del marco, sin decir nada se lanzó literalmente a sus brazos, hace mucho que no la veía y la extrañaba un montón.

No sabes como me alegro de verte — dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Hace mucho que quería venir a visitarte — Ginny le tomo la mano invitándola a entrar a la su hogar — pero ya sabes como son nuestros viajes…

¿Inesperados?

Iba a decir fugaces pero inesperados también suena bien. — decía mientras tomaba asiento en un largo sofá.

¿Quieres tomar algo?

No, no quiero que hagas esfuerzo.

Estás igual que Harry, piensa que por hacer un té, le hará mal al bebé.

Bueno, entonces dame ese té que a Harry tanto le molesta que hagas. — Ginny giró como le fue posible y comenzó a caminar hacía la cocina. Luna la siguió detrás de ella — ¿No prefieres que lo haga yo? — le dijo al ver que la pelirroja, había perdido toda la agilidad que tenía en sus años en Hogwarts.

No, ya te dije que me siento bien — mintió conteniéndose de pegar un grito por la punzada que le había dado.

¿Ya sabes lo qué es? — Ginny la miró no entendiendo a que se refería — El sexo del bebé — explicó.

No, con Harry decidimos no saber — sacó un par de tazas de la alacena con la ayuda de la varita y las acomodó para comenzar con su preparación — obviamente queremos una niña — continuó — pero no nos molesta si es niño, por lo mismo queremos que sea sorpresa. Recuerdas como nos emocionamos cuando esperaba a Albus y nos dijeron que era una niña, le teníamos todo de rosa.

Este no es ese caso. Estoy segura que no tendrás que tener seis niños para tener una niña, la que viene es una niña.

No, este es el último — dijo mientras le pasaba una taza a su amiga — independiente del sexo.

Estás llena de Nargles, creo que debería ir por mi collar, es muy efectivo para alejarlo sobre todo de mujeres embarazadas que están a punto de dar a luz una niña — Ginny la miró extrañada — con los niños no se da ya que dicen que los niños son menos susceptibles a ellos.

Si tu lo dices, debe ser por algo — tomó su taza y caminó a la mesa seguida por Luna.

Seguía con pequeñas contracciones, pero el haber pasado ya dos embarazos, sabía que era algo normal en los últimos meses. Trataba de que Luna no se percatara de su malestar, no quería preocuparla por nada.

Las charlas continuaron tranquilas, por lo menos lo eran para Luna que tomaba su taza de té tranquilamente, mientras Ginny, simulaba muy bien riendo de las antiguas travesuras que recordaban mientras las los dolores comenzaban aumentarse.

Se paró de su hasta ese momento cómodo sofá, para retirar las tazas que habían vaciado hace largos momentos atrás.

¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó dubitativamente Luna

Sí, estoy bien — mintió nuevamente — ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Creo que vas a tener a la bebé

No digas tonteras Luna, aún me quedan tres semanas para el parto.

No, lo digo enserio — la pelirroja continuó su camino hacia la cocina sin prestarle atención — deberíamos ir a San Mungo.

Por supuesto que no iré a San Mungo, no quiero…

No pudo continuar con sus pretextos, su amiga ya la había empujado sin saber cómo a la chimenea, llevándola de inmediato a San Mungo. Todo había resultado bastante rápido, las contracciones comenzaron más y más fuerte, rompiendo la bolsa de inmediato.

Luna no tuvo tiempo de avisarle a Harry ni a ninguno de los Weasley, desde el momento en que llegó a San Mungo no se separó de su amiga.

Un par de horas después Ginny, tenía en sus brazos un pequeño bultito envuelto en unas mantas que las enfermeras le habían regalado. Todo lo que había preparado Ginny durante ocho meses, no había servido de nada, todo había quedado olvidado en la el hogar de los Potter.

Se parece a ti — comentó Luna mirando a la bebé.

Al parecer habrá otra pelirroja en la vida de los Potter — comentó cansada mientras le pasaba sus dedos por las finas pelusas rojas que tenía en su pequeña cabeza.

¿Dónde está? — entró Harry exclamando mientras miraba por todos lados. Luna sonrió al ver la cara angustiada que traía. Harry pasó por el lado de ella sin prestarle atención, sólo tenía ojos para su mujer y la nueva integrante de la familia — ¿estás bien? — preguntó mirando a Ginny, la que sólo asintió, mostrándole a la pequeña criatura que tenía entre sus brazos — Es igual a ti — dijo embobado.

Creo que se parece a tu madre — contestó la pelirroja. Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar las palabras de su mujer. Luna que aún se mantenía presente, pensó que era mejor esperar afuera. — Luna, no te vayas — la detuvo al ver las intenciones de su amiga, volvió la mirada a su marido y dijo — Harry, quiero que se llame Lily…

No sabes lo feliz que me haces — interrumpió Harry besando la frente de su mujer y la de su pequeña Lily.

Harry quiero que se llame Lily Luna — Si Ginny pensó que nunca vería una cara de sorpresa en la de su amiga, se equivocó, los grandes ojos azules de Luna se abrieron de par en par sin comprender lo que había escuchado — Quiero que se llame como su madrina, si que ella quiere serlo por su puesto.

Luna se quedó muda mientras miraba sin entender nada, sólo sabía que ese dieciséis de noviembre, nunca lo olvidaría.

* * *

Como dije, no es lo mejor y hubiese querido tener más tiempo para arreglarlo, pero bueno ya sabes cómo soy entre más tiempo pasa es peor para mí.

Te quiero mucho Andrea Victoria y que pases un FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!


End file.
